littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Side Murder
Sunny Side Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the fifth case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Liberty Town. Plot Just arrived in Clockwork Square, Abraham and the player were figured out who is The Hook and how did they finds way to save the president. But they receive a call where they say that the high school student were found dead. The boy named Kent Yves, who's killed by scissors. The three students and two adults were interrogate suspects to reveal the killer. The three students are: Emily Harts, Toby Rocherson, and Monty Storms. The two adults are Harold Bissette (the math teacher), and Molly Hillam (the teacher who return as suspect after she found Kent dead.) While searching for evidences, The Hook jumps out from the student's desk and Abraham is wrestling with him. The player managed to blind him with fire extinguisher and The Hook screams in pain as he escape from the scene, leaving the cult symbol dropped to the ground. Per Hisao, the symbol was actually from Project Deathstalker who want all police dead. Mid-investigation, Molly Hillam has just called to Abraham and the player, saying she found Emily with scissors. Upon interrogate her, Emily blames that she don't intended to kill him, it was the one who The Hook ordering him to kill her for attempted spoil it to the police. Later, Abraham speaking to Harold, who just said that Kent was a good kid and he want to know about The Hook before Emily kills him to protect it. Just then, Abraham and the player goes back to St. Joseph High to found the piece of clothes. But they were interfered by Toby's scream and rushes to save her from The Hook, who tries to rape her. After Toby thanks them for rescuing her and found enough evidences, the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency incriminated Harold Bissette for the murder. Shocking in horror, Harold admits to his crime. He tells the player that Kent is a very good student in high school and everyone loves him. But, when he were kidnapped by The Hook, he threaten to kill him if Kent is going to uncover his true self and spoils it to police. Although the killer refuse to do it, The Hook scratch him and yells at him to kill him right now before the victim is going to spoil it. Scared for his life, Harold calls Kent to came right now. When the victim arrives at classroom, Harold quickly stabs him with scissors and said he want him dead just because he want to live. Finally, Abraham realize that Kent has uncover the picture of The Hook wearing hockey mask, then he said that Harold will gives him a chance, so he will banned from his job for murdering one of his students. Harold was sentenced to 7 years in prison with hard labour. During A Horror Beginning (5/6), Rebecca Lively called from 5th Avenue to inform the Liberty Agency that she had joined the Project Deathstalker for insider information. She advised the team to interrogate Harold about what would happen in SDU. In prison, Harold tells the player to go back to St. Joseph High to find the paper sheets that belongs to The Hook. Hisao later deduced from his last moments that Harold was talked about the last paper was a death threaten message from the leader before Kent's murdered. Investigating the Clockwork Square that Harold was thinking of, Hisao and the player found new Intel that added up to one fact: the The Hook was planning to kill the president to brings the fear and terror in the people's minds so they would vote the SDU into existence. Fearing being tracked by the cult, Rebecca told the player to go to 5th Avenue so she could tell them directly where The Hook was. Having no choice but to trust Rebecca's promise, the Agency sends Fatiha and the player to the 5th Avenue Street to stop The Hook from the death threats. Summary Victim *'Kent Yves' Murder Weapon *'Scissors' Killer *'Harold Bissette' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a fan of basketball. *The suspect eats apple pie. *The suspect wears turtle shell glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a fan of basketball. *The suspect has a scratch. *The suspect eats apple pie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a scratch. *The suspect eats apple pie. *The suspect wears turtle shell glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a fan of basketball. *The suspect has a scratch. *The suspect eats apple pie. *The suspect wears turtle shell glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a fan of basketball. *The suspect eats apple pie. Killer's Profile *The killer is a fan of basketball. *The killer has a scratch. *The killer eats apple pie. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer wears turtle shell glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added A Horror Beginning (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Liberty Town Category:Copyrighted Images